


My Protector

by Ilaria_Slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Severus Snape, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilaria_Slytherin/pseuds/Ilaria_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the war and everything has gone to the Gallows for one Severus Snape... But, is that light he sees at the end? In the form of a certain Lion...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Protector

> It’s been two months since the war, and everything for me has turned vile. I’m still teaching, but I’m the new Headmaster’s ‘plaything’. I’m petrified of him! He always hurts me! I mean, he t-took my virginity, and I don’t know why he wants to use me. My godson, Draco Malfoy, always has to ‘put me back together’ after my ‘session’ with Headmaster Grey... Currently though, I’m heading up to his office, and I’m petrified. I know he’ll keep the cock-ring on for hours, maybe days, and even then, I hate it. I hate being forced to suck him off, and then have him in me! I mean, they say sex is meant to be pleasurable, but it’s not. It hurts. I told Draco this and he told me that I’m being raped, and that I should tell the only person that I trust; Minerva McGonagall. She’s always been like a mother to me, and she’s always been there for me, but I can’t do it. I don’t want to lose her, so I put up with it. I arrive at the gargoyle and speak the password, my voice breaking, ‘Mobillius.’
> 
> ‘You don’t have to do this Severus. Go to Minerva, and she’ll put a stop to this.’ I shake my head, fear gripping my heart in her icy hands and he sighs and jumps to the side. I take the stairs two at a time, wanting to get this over with. I arrive at the top and knock, and I go in when I hear his ‘seductive’ ‘Enter’. I gulp in fear when I see him, sitting behind his desk, wearing his usual attire at this time of night; faded denim jeans, no top, and no shoes. He looks up and smiles at me, his predator smile that makes me want to run and hide. He waves his wand and the door shuts behind me softly, locking in the mean time. I gulp again and try to steady my racing heart beat. He approaches me, waving his wand over me as he does so, ‘Good. You haven’t come since I last saw you three days ago. I’m impressed.’
> 
> I pale, and back up against the door, wishing I still had my wand so I could fight back. It was taken from me at my trial, and I still haven’t gotten it back. He cups my cock through my trousers and I squeeze my eyes shut, bucking my hips forward to meet his hand. He chuckles darkly and I whimper in fear. He tugs me forward via my cock and I cry out in fear, but I don’t struggle, the memory of him not allowing me to come for two weeks still clear in my mind. I’m trembling and he laughs darkly and I want to shy away, but I don’t dare. I gulp for the third time tonight as he waves his wand and my clothes disappear in a flash. He strokes my naked and throbbing length and I whimper before he lifts me up onto his desk and moves in-between my legs, putting a cock-ring on straight after and I bite my lip, tears pooling over my cheeks.
> 
> He ignores them and kisses me roughly, grinding against me and I whimper as his tongue invades my mouth and I give him Dominance, seeing as I’m naturally a Submissive. I start to sob quietly as he continues to grind against me. After a few minutes, he spills himself all over me and breaks the kiss, grabbing my cock in his hand as he does, ‘Good little slut.’ I squeeze my eyes shut in humiliation, hopelessness, fear and sorrow as he starts to pump me. He doesn’t remove the cock-ring, and he just talks to me, telling me how worthless and slutty I am, for two whole hours, my erection becoming increasingly painful, when the door suddenly blasts open and none other than Harry Potter storms in, looking pissed, with Minerva behind him, ‘Professor Grey! Get the fuck off of him!’ Potter yells, before he blasts Grey off of me.
> 
> He rushes over to me, concern, anger, worry and compassion showing on his face... Wait... Compassion...? I look into his Avarda Kedavra eyes before I remember I’m naked and they’re not... I hastily try to cover myself with my hands, when Potter quickly takes his school robes off and wraps me in them gently, before helping me off the desk. He goes to let go of me, and I look at him pleadingly. He smiles kindly at me, before surprising me and lifting me up-bridal style- and taking me away from Grey.
> 
> *****
> 
> I’m sitting in Potter’s lap in my personal chambers, with Draco leaning against him contently, nuzzling against him and eliciting a small fond smile from Potter. When we arrived ten minutes ago, Potter had taken me into my bedroom to help me dress, and he removed the cock-ring for me, seeing as I don’t know how. I’m currently dressed in my silk purple pyjamas, and like I said before, I’m sitting in his lap, my head tucked under his chin, with him rubbing small, soothing circles on my back, ‘Professor?’
> 
> ‘Mm?’ I say, worry gnawing at me, ‘Did he ever enter you?’ He asks softly and I freeze. I feel his arms tighten around me protectively and I look up at him, to find him shaking his head, tears glistening in his beautiful green orbs, ‘He did, didn’t he?’ I nod, throwing caution out the window, ‘How often did he let you come?’
> 
> ‘I-I’ve only come twice in the past month and a half...’ Here, Draco pipes up and I want to slap him, ‘He’s right, but, he was a virgin before it.’ Ok, now I want to murder him. I look at Potter and I nearly fall off his lap in shock; he’s looking at me with such sadness and love, that I melt and nuzzle into his neck, much to his amusement, ‘C’mon, come with me.’ He stands, and carries me to my bedroom, and opens the door. He walks in and shuts it with his foot, before striding over to the bed and laying me down on it. He cups my cheek, tracing my jaw line with his thumb, distracting me as his other hand travels down my body, to gently pinch one of my pink nipples through my pyjama shirt and my breath hitches and my hips buck.
> 
> He smiles at me kindly, before waving the hand that was stroking my jaw line and my shirt vanishes, and he leans down and kisses my neck, and then kissing, sucking and nipping his way gently down my neck and body, before his warm and wet mouth closes around my nipple, and bites and sucks it, and I moan loudly, as his hand starts to twirl and pinch my other nipple, while his free hand touches the waist band of my pyjama bottoms to make them disappear, and doing the same with my boxers, before he starts to stroke my length gently and I groan, ‘Ooooh...!’ I gasp, whimper, writhe and buck my hips rapidly, before his mouth leaves my now red nipple-his other hand is still playing with my other one- while his mouth moves down my body, to lick from the base of my cock, to the head and running his tongue along the slit, before flicking it in, and I cry out at the sensation.
> 
> I close my eyes as I realise what he’s doing, and I curse myself for believing he was going to help me. He’s using me, just like Grey. A tear escapes my eye and he notices and he stops instantly, moving up the bed and pulling me close, ‘I’m sorry baby, I should’ve asked for your permission first.’ That stops my sobs. I look up at him and he smiles sadly, ‘You-You were going to let me come?’ I whisper in a small and disbelieving voice. He nods and I kiss him softly, hesitantly, and he responds gently, flicking his tongue against my bottom lip. I part my lips and sigh as he runs his tongue along mine, and then there’s ecstasy as he breaks the kiss and leans down and takes my whole cock into his mouth. I scream in pleasure and he grins around my length and I scream again when he swallows around my shaft. He’s definitely done this b-before... ‘Ooooh!’ I cry out as I explode in his mouth. I try to pull away, embarrassed, when he gently bites down on my cock and I still, giving into the moans and screams of pleasure.
> 
> After several minutes, I come back to Earth and find myself lying on his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around me, ‘How are you feeling now professor?’ He asks, carding his fingers through my raven coloured hair, ‘Severus. And I feel good... And... Cherished...’ I say the last part quietly, hoping to God that he didn’t hear me. No such luck... There never is... ‘You are cherished Severus. And not just by me; Professor McGonagall and Draco cherish you, and so does Lucius and Nacrissa.’
> 
> ‘Since when are you on a first name basis with the Malfoy’s?’ I ask quietly, curious. He chuckles fondly and plants a kiss on my forehead, ‘Since Draco became like a son to me and I look after him in school.’ I raise my head and look into his eyes, and blush at the emotions he’s allowing to show through; love and compassion for me, fondness for both Draco and I and something else... Contentment? I shrug, and he smiles and kisses me, ‘I love you.’ He says and I gasp, before attacking his mouth with mine, but sub-missing at his growl, ‘I love you to...’ He smiles and kisses me softly again, ‘Then sleep my panther.’
> 
> And I do.
> 
> The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic I've put up, so, please, be nice!!!? I wouldn't know if I love reviews, cause I've never recieved any seeing as this is my first on any site...! (Saddening, I know...) Thanks guys! Please R & R!!!


End file.
